DC Elite:Superman The Man of Steel
by DC Elite
Summary: Superman continues to fight for those who can not however what are these dreams/visions he's having? And who's subjuct One? is the Man of steel losing a grip on reality?
1. Chapter 1

_**THE MAN OF STEEL #1**_

 _ **THE RETURN OF A CERTAIN GANG PART 1**_

 _ **By:Nathan Banks**_

Opening his eyes slowly he also slowly wakes up as he looks around, noticing that he's in some kind of interrogation room a government would have. Shaking his head a bit, he stands up before looking around again and in front of him, across the room, he could see a huge window the size of what an interrogation room would have too. Slowly walking up to it when he stopped, his mouth was wide open, in shock of what he is seeing from himself right now in the window. He was…skinny, almost TOO skinny for his appearance, wearing a suit that has his S symbol on it so that didn't change, but no cape and even no red underwear.

? - "What the? Where am I?"

Suddenly he noticed someone was coming inside of the room that was next to the interrogation room who can see this…test Subject One, not "Superman". It was a woman that looked exactly of who Subject One remembered or did he? The woman had some kind of brownish and black hair, wearing nothing more but professional clothing like she was a reporter, who had some kind of charm to her. Looking at the ID that was clipped to her suit, he noticed the name "Lois Lane" on it and he smiled a bit, realizing that this was his wife. Lois, who was on the other side, took out her note pad and started to take down some notes on what he saw as Subject One started to look at her and started to speak.

Subject One - "Lois! It's me! Clark!"

Lois who looked up at her note was shocked that Subject One was speaking to her as she looked at Subject One was calling himself Clark, looking nearly scared, not knowing what to do.

Subject One - "Lois? Lois!? It's really me! Clark! You need to get me out of here!"

No matter what Subject One said, Lois didn't know what to do as she kept looking at him in fear as Subject One kept calling out to Lois as he started to bang his hands against the glass which breaks! The glass falls to the ground as suddenly alarms goes off around not just the rooms but the entire building that they are in. Lois screamed before she quickly got up and room out of the room as Clark was going to say something, but then soldiers of the government ran into the room.

Subject One - "No! I'm not the enemy! I'm Superman!"

But the soldiers were not having any of it as the raised their weapons full of Kryptonite inside of them as they starting to shoot a huge blast of it at Subject One who was going to say something else. Then a voice was screaming in Subject One's ears.

"SMALLVILLE!"

Snapping out of his dream, Clark Kent, long time reporter of The Daily News opened his eyes immediately and stood up from his desk, looking around.

Clark - "What!? What happened!? Lois are you..!?"

Looking next to him, his wife Lois leaned against his desk with his arms crosses and raising her eyebrow in curiosity as Clark sighs before sitting down.

Lois - "Dreaming again Clark? That's the second time you've done that since last night"

Clark - "Sorry Lois, I fell asleep accidentally when I was finished typing up a report and sending it. It's been a long morning today"

Lois - "Well honey, it's not over yet, Perry wants to see us in his office with Jimmy later on today. He didn't say the time but it did sound important, like were getting assigned a story to work on.

Clark nodded his head before he stood up and stretched his arms and legs a bit.  
Clark - "Sounds good, text me when it's about to start"

Lois - "What? Wait, why…are you going somewhere Smallville?"

Clark - "Oh going nowhere, just going to take a…walk"

Lois smirked before kissing Clark on his lips softly

Lois - Okay Clark, but you be careful out there alright?

Clark - "Aren't I always careful?"

Clark asked as he chuckled a bit before leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips before he winks at Los and walks away from her and his desk. Moving past co-workers of the Daily Planet, Clark walks down the hallways of the building before reaching a room. Putting his hand on the door knob, Clark opens the door and sees that the room is empty except for a couple of boxes and other stuff that the Daily Planet doesn't use anymore. Looking back both ways and making sure no one saw him, Clark steps inside of the room slowly closing the door behind him as he starts to change into something more familiar with everyone in the city as an iconic figure, not just in Metropolis but the entire world.

A Couple Of Hours

On top of the globe structure of the Daily Planet, Clark or shall I say Superman stood as he looks over the city of Metropolis as The Man Of Steel himself, Superman. At the same time Clark thought about the bad dreams he had the past couple of times before and always saw himself as skinny in those…as a matter of act TOO skinny but at the same time still strong like he still is now. Why was he having those dreams? Was he being manipulated or brainwashed by someone in secret, such as Lex Luthor or maybe even Darkseid? No, it couldn't be them, it was too easy but his thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of police sirens. Clark's super hearing picked up police cars chasing down what it seems to be a criminal on the run or someone else causing trouble and breaking the law

Superman - "Looks like this is a job for Superman"

He said as he smirked before he took off, flying into the city and kept going to where the police cars are heading too. Up ahead he could see the police cars stopping and arriving at the Manheim Warehouse as Superman flies a little bit more faster before arrives on the scene. As Superman lands, he see's a police car pull up towards The Man Of Steel which stops and Maggie Sawyer…Captain Maggie Sawyer of the MPD. Getting out of her car, she quickly see's Superman and walks up to him.

Maggie - "Superman! It looks like Intergang is back, we have reports of several officers under fire in that warehouse.

Superman - "I thought we put an end to Intergang last time Maggie"

Maggie - "So did I Superman, were mobilizing a squad right now"

Superman - "I can go in there quicker and see what's going on"

Superman flies up to the top of the Manheim Warehouse as he uses his X-Ray vision to see a shoot out going on between the seven cops and what looks to be robots dressed in all black but there eyes red as well.

Superman - "Seems to be a robot of some sorts, at least I won't need to hold back on my punches"

Without hesitating, Superman flies right into the glass windows of Manheim Warehouse with the glass breaking and crashing to the ground. When Superman arrives, everyone, including the cops and the robots stop what they are doing and looking up at Superman, who has his focus on the robots. Superman starts going after the first two robots who are hiding behind the box of crates, using his Super Punch and knocking them out with a Shock Wav as well. The two robots were destroyed as one of the doors in the warehouse opened and more robots started to come in.

Superman - "Not again"

With more robots following, Superman used some of his punches but then started to become creative by picking up items such as boxes, throwing it right at the robots. Even thought that didn't stop the rest of them Superman noticed a dreaded lead pipe near where the policeman were as Superman flies toward it.

Officer 1 - "Superman, what are you doing?"

Superman - "Don't worry when I take care of those robots there's an opening for you and the other officers to escape, trust me"

The Man Of Steel grabbed the dreaded lead pipe before flying towards the robots again and hitting them with it one by one, followed by a Super Punch. Going through each robot Superman wondered what Intergang is up to and if they are the ones behind this then Superman has to find them before they cause any other damage. It just felt too easy for The Man Of Steel as he continued to go through each robot, hitting, punching and smashing them into oblivion as the cops are giving Superman a hand by using their guns to fire bullets at the robots. Once it was all over, Superman looked around seeing no more robots but his super hearing could pick up the sound of other robots some place else. Looking back at the police officers, Superman pointed to an opening at the warehouse.

Superman - "Go and get out of here quick! More robots are going to come"

The officers nodded their heads and thanked Superman as they run out of the warehouse to the opening that Superman pointed too before he used his X-Ray vision, looking around the warehouse. Superman notices a doorway with two barrels behind it but behind those barrels are five different robots, as the one robot in the middle looked like the leader of the robots. Walking up to the door caustiosly, Superman opens the door slowy before going into the room which is dark but once he's in, closing the door behind him, the robots eyes light up in full red. Turning on the lights, each of the five robots were armed with their weapons as Superman looked at them dead in the eyes.

Superman - "I guess you don't know when quit do you?"

Robot 1 - "Identified as Kryptonian...commence firing"

The first robot fired a blast from his weapon as Superman dodged it, then the other robots started to fire their weapons and Superman continued to dodge them until a blast hit Superman right in the chest, very hard.

Superman - "ARGH!"

The Man Of Steel fell on the ground as the other robots escaped the warehouse in another direction where the MPD would not catch them. Knocked out on the ground, Superman looked like he was dead and couldn't get up.

A couple hours later...

Opening his eyes slowly Superman noticed a familiar woman who was looking down at him and it was Maggie with some police officers behind her.

Maggie - "Are you alright Superman?"

Slowly nodding his head, Superman got back up a bit.

Superman - "I am fine Maggie, just a little dazed"

Maggie looks around the warehouse and seeing some of the damage.

Maggie - "Looks like Intergang destoryed any evidence before we arrived"

Superman - "They're more like Interbots than Intergang. They are human but highly advanced robots and they pack a serious punch"

Maggie - "Interbots? What's going on?"

Superman - "I don't know Maggie...but I do intend to find out"

And with that Big Blue walks away as Maggie looks on as Superman flys out of the warehouse and heads back to the Daily Planet so Clark doesn't miss the meeting with Lois, Jimmy and Perry. In the back of his mind though, he had to wonder and just think, who was behind all of this? Superman couldn't think about all of this at once so he flies a little faster before arriving to the Daily Planet, but this wasn't over, not by a long shot as they say.

TBC In Part 2 Of Superman - The Man Of Steel #2 - The Return Of A Gang? - Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

SUPERMAN

THE MAN OF STEEL #2

THE RETURN OF A CERTAIN GANG Part 2

By: Nathan Banks

Quickly arriving at The Daily Planet, Clark went back into the room where he changed his attire of work into Superman before putting on his previous attire. Walking out of the room Clark put on his glasses before he went to Perry's office as he knew that Jimmy, Lois, and yes, even Perry were waiting for Kent. Though only Lois knew where Clark's true whereabouts were and she wasn't going to tell them, she would just make something up such as 'oh well Clark had to run a quick errand' or 'oh Clark had to get a good story that he heard about' but no way would Lois expose Clark's indemnity or what he was really doing, because it would be a betrayal, risking everything that Clark worked so hard for. Approaching Perry's office, he walks in seeing Lois, Jimmy and Perry who's at his desk watching the news conference of what happened in the press conference, turning his head to see Clark as he smirks.

Perry - "Kent! Take you went out to get the goods on that story at the warehouse?"

Clark - "Um…actually a little bit. I had to well…take a walk but also take care of a few other things and then I heard about it but only got a couple of small details"

Perry - "Well you just came in at the right time Clark. The news conference just ended with Captain Sawyer explaining what happened. It's been a whole day since the Manheim warehouse raid…do the three of you see the sign the Daily Planet everyday when you walk in?"

The three of them nod their heads though some of them, probably didn't know what Jimmy meant by that.

Perry - "It's called the Daily Planet and don't ever forget it, as far as the warehouse goes, that's old news"

Lois - "But Perry we really think it ties in with-"

Perry - "Forget it Lois….Kent I want you to achieve the reports on the Manheim raid. Lois I need you and Jimmy to head out of town. Lex Luthor is giving a commencement speech at the grand opening of his new damn"

Lois - "Whatever you say Chief"

Both Lois and Jimmy leave the office but Clark could tell that Lois was disappointed that they were not going to go over more information about the Manheim warehouse raid. Though Clark knew something would always go down once Lex had an event or whatever since trouble does come his way, so Clark won't let the two go alone.

The Next Day

With the opening at the new damn, along with reporters and everyone else there, Lex Luthor stands behind the podium, along with Mercy and a doctor. Clearing his throat, Lex taps the mic a bit so that he can get everyone's attention as the crowd quiets down when he speaks.

Lex - "And now it gives me great pleasure to declare the Luthor Dam officially open!"

The crowd along with Lois and Jimmy applauds as Lois shakes her and rolls her eyes a bit while Jimmy takes pictures. Putting his hand up so he can speak once again the crowd quiets down with Lex starting to talk.

Lex - "If all authorized VIP admissions would make their way to the monorail"

People start to go through the cable car connected monorail along with Lois and Jimmy, though Lois was expecting something else, she felt disappointed.

Lois - "Just great…we get to ride around some water and a train"

Jimmy smirked as the two of them got onto the monorail while Lex, Mercy, and the scientist walk to the helicopter.

Mercy - "Sir, all of the prototypes have been transferred to the facility"

Lex - "Excellent Mercy…yes doctor?"

The doctor who was right behind Lex and Mercy looked worried about a couple of things he was working on for a project to Luthor.

Doctor - "Yes Mister Luthor, for our projects status I wanted to explain-"

Lex - "Your incompetence?"

Doctor - "Um sir…with all respect-"

Lex - "Your failure then?"

Doctor - "Sir analyzing the power source-"

Lex - "Is almost impossible? These our sophisticated weapons? Fusion dynamic is a technology we know very little about?"

The doctor looked almost dumbfounded before looking down.

Lex - "No longer your problem Doctor…I found someone who does…" smirks

Back at STAR labs, Professor Emil Hamilton was testing Superman, who was sitting on a table, after what happened the other day at the warehouse with Superman getting knocked out due to the blasts.

Professor Hamilton - "You should of checked out earlier, you took one heck of a blast Superman from some kind of energy weapon of some kind"

Superman - "But what exact kind of energy?

Professor Hamilton - "Out of a guess…fusion I believe"

Superman - "Is that at all possible?"

Suddenly the sound of an explosion, not from STAR labs but from someone else that Clark heard from and knew, got both of their attentions.

Professor Hamilton - "It's a little early for the 4th of July"

Looking back he saw that Superman wasn't there as he looked around but knew where Clark was headed to. Back at the Luthor dam, where the explosion took place, Lex Luthor in his helicopter alongside Mercy left as Jimmy runs to take pictures but heard Lois voice, looking back.

Lois - "Jimmy!"

Jimmy - "Lois!"

Lois was banging her hands against the glass as people inside of the monorail were scared, worried, starting to panic. Lex looked back and smirked seeing the damage, but not before Superman flew past by him and Mercy, who were on their way out.

Lex - "Ah right on schedule Superman"

On the damn, people were running around and having no place to go like they were out of their minds, though at the same time, the same robots that Superman once found appeared once again. Using their weapons, one of the tanks were wide open and fire started coming out of it. Just as Superman is about to save the people, he noticed a robot fired his weapon against the monorail as it broke, where the people, especially Lois was in the cable car.

Superman - "Lois!"

Those in the cable car were screaming and holding on to dear life as Lois looks on, seeing that Clark was on the way but the cable car was starting to go up to the broken monorail as Lois closed her eyes tight, holding on to something.

TBC In Superman - The Man Of Steel #3 - The Return Of A Certain Gang - Part 3


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPERMAN**

 **MAN OF STEEL #3**

 **THE RETURN OF A GANG PART 3**

 **By: Nathan Banks**

Just as Superman is about to save the people, he noticed a robot fired his weapon against the monorail as it broke, where the people, especially Lois was in the cable car.

Superman - "Lois!"

Those in the cable car were screaming and holding on to dear life as Lois looks on, seeing that Clark was on the way but the cable car was starting to go up to the broken monorail as Lois closed her eyes tight, holding on to something. Just as the cable car was approaching the broken part of the monorail, the cable car came to a sudden halt as it was being lifted and transported from where it was to the monorail, as people were looking out of the windows, seeing Superman below the cable car, holding it with his two strong hands. The people in the cable car, especially Lois, who was smiling, applauded and cheered Superman, The Man Of Steel. Taking the cable car to safety, Superman lands on the platform putting the cable car down slowly. Walking over to the door and using his strength, he rips opens the door and looks inside seeing the people, who are relieved and happy to see their hero.

Superman - "Listen up everyone...get out of this cable car and go to a safe section of the dam. I'll handle the rest of these robots.

Moving out of the way, the people in the cable car ran out of there quickly to get to a safer distance. When Lois walked up to her husband, she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Lois - "Ah...my hero. I'm glad you made it, because if you didn't, I don't know what would of happened if that cable car went off the broken part of the monorail. But if you're asking...I am alright and fine.

Running past Lois and Superman, Jimmy turned back seeing Lois talking to Superman as he rolled his eyes a bit before grabbing her arm

Jimmy - "Will you come on already?! We got to get out of here and into a safe place in the dam!"

Superman- "He's right Lois, when I arrived I saw a number of robots around the damn onto the other platform areas including the tanks, trying to blow them up with their weapons as fire came out of them. Like I said before...I'll handle it...now go"

Lois nods her head before going with Jimmy but then quickly looks back at Superman.

Lois - "Be careful out there Superman"

Going with Jimmy to a safer distance among the dam, Superman nods his head before he smiles a bit, then takes off before going into the dam. He see's people running for their lives in panic from the robots who have them cornered near tanks, using their weapons to hit at some of the tanks, causing it to explode a portion of fire, blocking the person and one of the robots where Superman saw them. Flying to a part of the dam were a man was trapped between two robots, Superman lands between one of the robots and civilian, giving the robot a punch. Superman flies past the civilian to the other robot punching the thing senseless until it broke. Walking over to the man who looked terrified, Superman put his hand on the man's shoulder before he spoke.

Superman - "Are you alright?"

Man - "Yes, I am but there's plenty of others I saw hide in one of the garage type of buildings around here so that the robots won't find them. If you lead us to the medical center Superman, we'll be safe there"

Superman looks around and notices the medical center as a tall building in the middle of the dam

Superman - "I'll have to really move to save everyone…hold on"

The Man of Steel lifts the man up into his arms and flies straight to the medical center. When they arrive, Superman lands on the ground slowly and then drops the man off as the man runs into the medical center, waving back at Superman.

Man - "Thanks Superman!"

Superman waves back at the man before he goes off to rescue the others. He notices a woman screaming and pleading for help as she is cut off in a pathway where the robot fired his weapon into one of the tanks, causing it to explode. Though the tank didn't entirely explode only a portion of it as fire came out, blocking where the woman was supposed to go as she trapped between her and the woman. Superman flies down and grabs the robot from behind before using his heat vision in order to destroy the robot, as Superman drops it. Grabbing the weapon, Superman throws it on the ground, again using his heat vision to destroy it. Looking back at the woman, who was relieved to see Superman, The Man Of Steel held his arms out.

Superman - "Come on! I'll pick you up but you have to hold on to me as I will take you to the medical center"

The woman nods her head as he hurries up and gets in Superman's arms as she starts to talk.

Woman - "Thank you so much Superman. I know there's others who were hiding in some of the garages around here in the dam, they need your help"

Superman makes sure the woman is in his arms before he flies toward the medical center, then drops her off before going back to different parts of the dam. Using his X-Ray vision, Superman notices a couple of others hiding out in the garages. Going to the first one, Superman hit's the garage door by punching it before he see's a man who looked frighten though Superman held his hand out to the person as the man too Superman's hand. Superman carried him to the medical center in his arms before going back to see the others. Using his X-Ray vision once again, Superman found more people hiding in garages, freeing them and taking them to the medical center. Going back to the dam, Superman went to the last garage, freeing people who stayed inside and one by one, took them to the medical center, preventing himself and the others from getting hurt. Once that's over with, Superman notices the three generators on the other side of the damn have been shot down thanks to the robots as Superman quickly flies towards them.

PA Voice System - "Superman! You need to replace the three generators at the base of the dam in order to restore power! Without power there is no way of operating the flood gates and the dam will bursts! Spares are stored in warehouses to the west of the dam, hurry Superman!"

Hearing what the civilian over the PA voice system said, Superman uses his bullet speed, going to one of the warehouses but as he approaches it, the robots aircrafts try to prevent Superman from getting into the warehouse. Superman uses his heat vision destroying them both before going inside of the warehouse, seeing the same robots he dealt with before. Attacking each of them with his punches, heat vision, etc, Superman destroys each of the robots before going to the generator, seeing a civilian who looks like he works there, runs over to the console and turns off the force field that surrounded the generator. Standing next to the generator, Superman lifts it and flies out of the garage,.

Superman - "That'll do just nicely"

Smiling a bit, Superman heads out of the garage with the generator, flying past the robots remanding aircrafts and heads out. Going to the first empty spot, Superman lands in front of it and places the generator, and seeing it turn green. Smiling a bit, Superman flies back in bullet speed to the warehouses and goes through the same robots like before, using his special powers to beat them and prevent them from threatening other civilians who worked at the damn. The civilian who was in the other warehouse , runs over to the console and turns off the force field that surrounded the generator. Taking the generator, Superman leaves the warehouse and places it on the second empty spot, going back to the final warehouse, goes through the robots and gets the final generator, leaving the warehouse and putting it in the final spot as all three spots are complete.

Superman - "That was close. The entire valley could of been flooded"

PA Voice System - "Superman, you got to get the pins back in at all costs!"

Looking over at the other part of the dam, Superman noticed the three pins and that cracks were surrounding them.

Superman - "I know what I have to do. I need to push the pins back and quickly!"

Flying to one of the pins that was half out, using his strength when it comes to his hands and pushing it in.

Superman - "Arrgh….must….push…harder!"

Pushing the pin all the way in with the strength in his hands, Superman made sure it was on. Using his heat vision, Superman weld the pin before going to the next pin and doing the same thing with his hands, including heat vision. Going to the third, final and last pin, Superman with all of his strength and power pushes the pin in.

Superman - "Come on Clark…push!"

With the final pin in, Superman uses his heat vision to weld the pin down so it doesn't come out again. Completing the task at hand, Superman looks on, seeing the pins in the dam staying in as with his super sense can hear the cheers and applauds from others who have stepped out of the medical center. Looking back, he noticed that the robots aircrafts have retreated, before seeing the civilians as he waves at them, especially Jimmy and his wife Lois who followed the others too. Heading straight toward the medical center, Superman lands right in front of Lois and Jimmy as the other people run up to Superman, taking pictures of him as he see's Jimmy and Lois.

Lois - "Cla….Superman…what happened here?"

Superman - "Some kind of interbot attack. As far as I know there was no motive"

A cell phone rings as it was coming Lois who took it out of her pocket of her suit. Pressing the accept button, she saw Perry's name before putting it up to her ear.

Lois - "Lane here…when? Of course I'll let him know"

Jimmy - "What is it Lois?"

Lois ends the call and puts away her cell phone before looking up at her husband.

Lois - "Superman, scientists are missing all over Metropolis is what I just heard through the grapevine"

Superman then had a curious look on his face, wondering who could be behind it.

S.T.A.R. Labs

Professor Hamilton was at his desk doing some research on the blast that knocked out Superman earlier in his battle at the Manheim warehouse. Looking at the results, Professor Hamilton was shocked and surprised of what he found out.

Professor Hamilton - "Fusion dynamics…I knew it! I have to tell Superman"

About to stand up, Professor Hamilton heard the sound of a mechanic weapon loaded, as he looks back, seeing the Interbots behind him, along with their leader.

Robot - "I don't think so Professor Hamilton"

TBC In Part 4 Of Superman - The Man Of Steel #4 - The Return Of A Gang? - Part 4


End file.
